Nuestra historia imborrable
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Dos años después de la última batalla. Ella no había olvidado sus palabras antes de partir. Su recuerdo permanecía en su lugar, así como su filosa mirada. Y como si fuera poco, seguía siendo endiabladamente sugestivo: "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas? Si es cierto que te soy una molestia, si no te intereso en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué siempre me escuchas?"


Disclaimer: Naruto, incluyendo su historia y sus personajes, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es un fanfiction, por lo que no me pertenece nada más que la ficción aquí relatada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra historia imborrable<strong>

_Konoha. Veinte minutos pasados de la primera hora de la madrugada. Otoño._

Que irónico era vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir. Sin sueños que lograr, tropezando con otros en su caminar. Esos otros, amistades y conocidos, tenían sus vidas hechas, con esperanzas y sueños prometedores. ¿Y ella? Dejaba transcurrir los días a cuentagotas. Cada noche sus recuerdos se perdían. Nada era como antes. Eso hacía que perdiera la seguridad. No es que quisiera arrepentirse ni regresar a aquel pasado en que el futuro le entusiasmaba, pero sí quería recobrar ese entusiasmo para aplicarlo en su presente.

Haciendo eco contra el asfalto, se desplazaba una kunoichi adulta de cabellos rosas. Encima llevaba ropas de civil, recientemente cambiadas por el atuendo que usaba en su trabajo en el hospital de su aldea. ¿El rostro? Despejado. De haber vivido su adolescencia en tiempos de paz, hubiera adquirido la costumbre de maquillarse, pero la cuarta guerra ninja que vivió le enseñó a poner en último lugar la vanidad.

«Estás así porque tú lo quieres» algo dijo en su mente. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo escapar del laberinto en el que se encontraba si continuaba esperándolo a él? Al parecer, la confianza en que él regresaría a la aldea, se le había escapado de las manos a la ninja médico. Se había quedado en el sueño, a pesar de pagar con la vida pasando ante sus ojos sin sentido.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ella misma?

—Oye, muñeca, ¿por qué la cara larga?

Escuchó a un sujeto a sus espaldas. Por la voz, podía decirse que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad. Parecía que la paz traía la calma, algo bueno, pero también hacía resurgir los tontos imprudentes. Ese era un lado que lamentar.

—¡Te estoy hablando a ti!

Pero qué desagradable insistencia. Con evidente ofuscamiento, la joven se volteó. El tipo le estaba gritando desde una esquina, a la salida de un bar. Cómo se notaba que sus amigos lo habían dejado atrás y que habían tenido razón de deshacerse de él. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo y siguió caminando. Con lo que no contaba es que el sujeto también era osado. Pudo escuchar sus pasos tras ella.

—_Que ni siquiera intente ponerme una mano encima_ —pensó Sakura, acumulando tensión en sus puños. Extrañaba romperle la nariz a alguien. Quizás eso necesitaba para revivir.

Pero seguía tras ella, esta vez diciendo vulgaridades que lejos de halagar a alguien, daban vergüenza ajena. Bien, si la seguía media calle más, le daría una paliza que no olvidaría. Decidido.

Sakura giró en una esquina, empuñando sus manos. Apenas el tipo tomara su misma dirección, a dislocarle la mandíbula. Pero nunca llegó ese momento. Antes de que ella pudiera enfrentar a su persecutor, unas firmes manos la sacaron del camino y la arrastraron a un callejón. Pataleó en el aire, intentando lastimar a quien la había capturado, pero ninguna de las ofensivas dio en el blanco. Más allá de la sorpresa, se sintió humillada por no haber detectado su presencia a tiempo, qué coraje.

No estando dispuesta a guardarse el ahínco, dirigió su puño hacia el rostro del desconocido sin dignarse a verlo. Pero tanto su corazón como su ataque fueron detenidos en el aire cuando se percató de su identidad. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lado.

—Necesitarás más que eso si quieres derribarme. —expresó petulante.

Sakura tuvo que recordar respirar. Después de dos años, ahí estaba. Sin explicación ni saludos de ningún tipo, la enfrentaba.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun?

El recuerdo que le había dejado antes de partir continuaba allí. Su esencia gallarda no se había marchitado. Sus ropas habían cambiado, al igual que la forma en que llevaba su cabello, pero aquella mirada filosa seguía ahí, inmutable. Parecía siempre mirar al pasado, sin importar adonde fuese. Como si fuera poco, seguía siendo endiabladamente sugestivo.

Para su mala fortuna, el carácter tampoco había cambiado mucho.

—Es más de medianoche y caminando sola. ¿Qué pretendías con ello? —exigió saber.

¿Estaba interrogándola? ¿No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y estaba interrogándola? De haberse tratado de otra persona, Sakura se hubiera molestado muchísimo. Pero así era Sasuke; implacable, directo. Y ella llevaba conociéndolo, o intentando conocerlo, poco menos de la mitad de su vida. No obstante, al parecer él no la entendía en lo más mínimo, porque aún sabiendo que era una luchadora respetable en su aldea y en su rubro, seguía tratándola como a una inútil. Hubiera podido perfectamente encargarse de ese tipo que la estaba siguiendo, e incluso se hubiera dado el lujo de bostezar. Supuso que para Sasuke sólo existían él y los que estaban debajo, sin hacer mayores diferencias.

No se ofuscó ni se molestó. En vez de eso, prefirió sonreírse ante lo predecible que era su antiguo compañero de equipo. Lo peor de todo era que él ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—No lo sé. Buscar problemas, supongo. —contestó sin más, sólo para fastidiarlo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Baka…

Sasuke negó con su cabeza. Esperaba tal conducta de una niña pequeña, pero no de una mujer. Y Sakura ya pertenecía al segundo grupo. Parecía que una baraja de aspectos había cambiado desde el comienzo de sus viajes.

—Vete a casa y ponte a dormir. —ordenó. Le dio la despalda a Sakura y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando se percató de que la chica no lo seguía. La miró por encima del hombro— ¿Qué esperas?

—Esa… no es la dirección. Ya no vivo con mis padres, Sasuke-kun. —anunció Sakura.

Sí, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado.

No siguieron hablando por el resto del camino. Sin darle mayor importancia, dejó que Sasuke la escoltara a su casa. Allí tendría más comodidad para preguntarle ciertas cosas, como por qué se encontraba en la aldea, en primer lugar, y por qué diablos no se había enterado de que venía.

«A lo mejor no quería que supiera» pensó ella cuando abrió el domo de la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. Sólo se dignó a entrar cuando Sakura lo invitó a pasar. Por un mínimo de cortesía, aceptó, ocupando dentro de la estancia una de las sillas de la sala de estar para sentarse mientras ella le ofrecía algo para beber. Él rechazó el ofrecimiento. Todo indicaba que no estaba en sus planes quedarse prolongadamente. Por un instante, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a él, la joven se debatió entre si era mejor saber o no saber. Finalmente desechó la interrogante. Después de todo, ¿qué más la podía herir?

—No has venido a vernos —afirmó, esperando que el azabache lo confirmara o, en el más insólito de los casos, lo negara.

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke ladeó la prenda que utilizaba de abrigo y enseñó su hombro izquierdo. Ahí reposaba, totalmente funcional, la prótesis que Tsunade había diseñado para él, así como había hecho para Naruto tiempo atrás.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Él no se había topado con ella sino por mero azar. Un brazo era todo lo que necesitaba de allí antes de volver a sus asuntos. Hasta se notaba la prisa en su mirada. ¿Pero qué tanto estaba esperando hacer allí afuera, donde a nadie le importaba si moría o vivía? Sakura no lo comprendía. ¿Quién elegiría esa vida lejos de los que lo amaban? Sólo él, que aunque tuviera sus razones, ella no las entendía, o mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo.

Rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Así que… te irás de nuevo, ¿verdad? —su voz se hizo pequeña.

Sasuke volvió a cubrirse antes de contestar.

—Estoy de paso. —se limitó a decir.

La fémina se llevó el labio inferior al interior de su boca, humedeciéndolo con su lengua. Era un acto reflejo, como una barrera que ponía entre ella y la desilusión que implicaba una respuesta tan fría como esa.

—No es noticia —pensó en voz alta.

A él le daba igual si una o mil personas lo aguardaran. Se negaba a echar raíces, a quedarse en un mismo sitio. Se había ido a iniciar un supuesto camino de purgación, para limpiar sus pecados con una exhaustiva visión del mundo actual, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando, ya? Sakura temía que esa costumbre le hiciera olvidar lo que era la permanencia en un mismo sitio y que ya no pudiera detener sus pasos sin rumbo.

La reacción de Sasuke no la ayudó.

—Entonces para qué preguntas. —lo oyó decir sin tacto alguno.

Ella no se quedó en silencio.

—Para tratar de descifrarte, Sasuke-kun. Te he escuchado decir tantas cosas diferentes y tan contradictorias entre sí que no sé qué pensar.

Más allá de que algo se alterara en el Uchiha, su tono neutral siguió igual.

—Te complicas innecesariamente. Podrías simplemente olvidarlo.

Olvidar… ¿cómo podía hablarle él de olvidar cuando era incapaz de superar el pasado?

—Sabes que las cosas no funcionan así. —replicó.

Otro mutismo nació entre ellos. ¿Por qué siempre repetían el mismo ciclo de frases hirientes y silencios incómodos?

—Como sea —dio el ermitaño por cerrado el tema. Eso hasta que notó los verdes ojos de Sakura posados sobre los suyos, acusándolo en su inmunidad— Deja de verme así; es molesto —la increpó el Uchiha.

—A mí también me molestan cosas tuyas, Sasuke, y ninguna de ellas te las he refregado hasta ahora. Pero todo tiene un límite —y estaba a punto de expresarlo— ¿Por qué siempre que alguien intenta llegar a ti, tienes que marcharte? Al principio pensé que era porque me odiabas, pero finalmente he podido comprobar que no distingues entre las personas. Tampoco creo que tu rencor vaya contra toda la humanidad. A nadie le da para tanto.

Sasuke la vio un poco extrañado. ¿Acaso ella lo estaba regañando? Dos podían jugar un mismo juego.

—Así me conociste. Jamás te mostré una imagen diferente, ni a ti ni a nadie.

«Qué mentira» pensó Sakura, pero eso no era lo que causaba mayor coraje. ¡Era el hecho de que hablaba como si eso lo excusara! «Muy bien, soy un perfecto patán» ¿Y eso era todo? ¿Eso le daba el derecho de usar y desusar a las personas? Siendo así, podían correr libre la mitad de los criminales más buscados. Oh no, claro que no.

—No es cierto, Sasuke-kun. No te conocí así. Te conocí arrogante, solitario, todo lo que quieras pero… el Sasuke que yo recuerdo no era un cobarde que tenía que ocultarse. Eras admirablemente valiente. Quería ser como tú y también Naruto lo quiso en su momento. Esperaba algún día caminar a tu lado y no solamente detrás de ti. Con sólo verte era suficiente para hacerme sonreír —miró hacia abajo con nostalgia. Hacía tanto ya de eso— Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Ahora, cuando alguien te menciona, ya no consigo ni siquiera verle a los ojos. Sentirme así por alguien como tú ya… no es algo que me haga sentir gozosa.

¿Eso quería decir que aún…? Sasuke de Sakura esperaba casi cualquier cosa en el ámbito emocional, pero a esas alturas resultaba masoquista que continuara guardando esa perspectiva amorosa en torno a él. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía ningún sentido. Hubiera hallado mayor correspondencia adorando a una deidad abstracta que a él.

—Veo que tus sentimientos no han cambiado —dijo plano, un tanto aburrido— No hay razón para que los mantengas. Ahorra tu tiempo y déjalos ir de una vez.

Esas palabras tocaron un punto sensible en Sakura. Frustrada, se levantó de su asiento en el acto, mostrando una postura de la cual no se podía dilucidar si estaba defendiéndose o conteniendo un ataque inminente. La hizo enojar controladamente, pero también entristecer amargamente.

—¡Lo intenté! ¡Lo intenté, maldita sea! No sabes cuánto lo intenté, pero no pude. —fue un desengaño que la kunoichi manifestó desde el baúl de las cosas que había guardado por años— Sin importar lo que haga sigo enamorada de ti y sé que no me merezco un aplauso.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil e impasible. Dejó que ella hiciera y deshiciera cuanto se le antojase. A ver si dejaba de llorar de una vez por todas y se dignaba a ignorarlo. La vio apoyarse en el marco de una ventana. Desde ahí continuó hablando.

—Llegué a una conclusión sobre mí misma: debo estar mal de la cabeza. —dijo avergonzada— Te marchas. Tratas de asesinarme, yo trato de asesinarte de vuelta. Luego vienes y dices «nos vemos pronto». Y ahí está el problema, porque todavía conservo la esperanza de que vuelva el que está detrás de esa cara pensativa.

Le hablaba como si esperara que él hiciera algo al respecto. Mas Sasuke no tenía en su lista de prioridades hacerse cargo de lo que generaba en otros, ni siquiera tratándose de ella.

—No es quien tú crees. —dijo seco.

—Tal vez sea justo quien creo.

—Te digo que no vale la pena. —insistió.

«¿Quién se cree para decidir eso?» se preguntó la chica.

—No puedo saberlo si no me enseñas.

—¿Y por qué tendría que enseñarte?

En una exhalación que por poco se transformó en risa, Sakura se despegó de la ventana y lo vio como si estuviera bromeando.

—Porque… Sasuke, no eres perfecto ocultándolo. Eres bueno, pero no tanto. Tienes un corazón, como todos. Quizás esté lastimado, pero ahí está.

El Uchiha suspiró pesado, entrecerrando sus ojos al tiempo que altivo le corregía a su antigua compañera de equipo.

—Ahí es en donde te equivocas. Eso es algo que me diferencia de ustedes.

—No; te gustaría diferenciarte. —calcó con determinación— Fuimos compañeros de equipo, Sasuke. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Cuando una lágrima se le escapó a Sakura por la esquina de un ojo, supo el viajero que era el momento de irse. No quiso seguir oyendo. En lugar de eso, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior buscando dejar Konoha y a Sakura atrás una vez más. Quizás para siempre; la muerte esperaba en cada esquina a quien no sabía detenerse.

No pasó un minuto cuando sintió a la joven tras de sí, a un par de metros del marco de la puerta.

—Sasuke-kun, espera —pidió un segundo de su tiempo. El segundo más largo de su vida. Tenía algo atorado que necesitaba sacar antes de que se retirase— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas?

Se quedó quieto, mas no volteó a verla. Una sabia decisión. Fue una manera de decir: habla.

—Si es cierto que te soy una molestia, si no te intereso en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué siempre me escuchas?

Él se quedó unos segundos quieto en silencio. Nunca decía nada.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Y entonces, sin razón, tal como llegó, se escucharon las pisadas del último de los Uchiha emprendiendo la marcha. Sakura levantó la vista desconcertada, sintiendo el vacío de una profunda decepción. ¿Había sido mucho pedir que por una única vez le hablara desde quien era en verdad? Se negaba a aceptarlo.

—¡Oi, Matte kudasai! —exclamó suplicante. Fue como verse a sí misma volviendo a estrechar a Sasuke contra sí, buscando disuadirlo de las tinieblas tras las cuales iba.

De un instante a otro, la figura de Sasuke se borró de su visión, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Pensó, nefastamente, que se trataba de la más cobarde de las huidas. Sin embargo, a la milésima de segundo siguiente, comprobó su error al resonar de su nombre.

—Sakura…

Ella sintió su profunda voz a sus espaldas, como una cruel reminiscencia del pasado. Aquel temor de repetir la misma escena la impulsó a llevarse los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma. A ver si así lograba protegerse de sus miedos. Era capaz de darlo todo con tal de no amanecer en una fría banca otra vez. Se pudo a temblar de la posibilidad. Pero más se estremeció su ser cuando sintió las palmas de Sasuke sobre sus hombros, conteniéndola. Quiso voltearse para buscar la respuesta en sus ojos ónix, pero él no la soltó. Estaba tenso como roca.

—…seré yo el que hable ahora. —era una orden, que ella no dijera nada, aunque sonó como una petición. Seguramente fue inconsciente— Se supone que posees el intelecto más brillante de tu generación. Es decepcionante tener que explicarte. Eres una verdadera molestia. Tal y como hace siete años, no has dejado de serlo. Sigues queriendo desviarme de mi camino. En ese entonces no me dejabas pelear y ahora no permites que purgue mi camino en paz —Sintió la respiración del Uchiha en su cabello. Se estremeció, y más ante sus venideras palabras— Entré a un mundo que no tenía lugar para ti. Opté por no elegirte; elegirte implicaba un futuro al cual alguien con mi pasado no podía acceder. Tenía que sacarte de mi camino como fuera. Hasta utilicé los medios más bajos para ello, pero tú… siempre tienes que hacérmelo más difícil.

Sintió que las manos de Sasuke le corroían la piel, incluso a pesar de no estar tocándola directamente. Pero sus palabras fueron más hondo.

—Lo intenté —le llevó unos segundos extra admitir a qué se refería en estricto rigor— Al igual que tú, lo intenté. Y mientras más intentaba, más me fastidiabas. —expresó como si acabase de tragar una pesada píldora— Ya me harté.

Así que Sasuke hizo girar a Sakura y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla. Ella agrandó los ojos cuando le sostuvo la cara entre las manos y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Sasuke la estaba… la estaba besando.

El hombre se sintió embriagado por su suavidad. Tras una protesta ahogada, el misógino percibió que Sakura se obligaba a relajarse. Que se sometía, mas no a él, sino a que jamás estaría lejos del sentimiento que los mantenía rozándose una y otra vez. La kunoichi abrió poco a poco los labios para a quien amaba, con una tímida vacilación que hizo que él comenzara a sentir un ardor. Una deliciosa incertidumbre aderezaba el beso, una contención que poco a poco iba siendo liberada. Pero no era suficiente... ni para compensar los años perdidos ni para apaciguar el hambre que rugía como una violenta tormenta en sus entrañas.

Sakura quiso hablarle, darle sus impresiones, comunicarle de alguna manera que no lo juzgaría por el camino de dolor que había elegido, inmolando su felicidad. Pero él posó un dedo sobre sus labios, callándola. Aún no había terminado.

—Cuando pedí tu perdón, fue en serio —dicho eso, el Uchiha se acercó al oído de la Haruno y le confió una verdad en un cálido susurro.

Y fue como un relámpago golpeando su pecho. ¿Qué había dicho?

La Haruno tuvo que hacerse un paso hacia atrás antes de tener una mínima idea de cómo reaccionar. Sus ojos, inyectados en los de Sasuke temblaban buscando arrepentimiento en sus palabras. No halló retractación. Nada llegó a su mente; sólo a su corazón. Esta vez, fue ella quien poniéndose en puntillas acercó su rostro al de su amor de toda la vida. Él no pudo contenerse. En su garganta resonó un gruñido cuando profundizó el siguiente beso y la urgió a abrir más esos suaves labios. Entró en su boca con un envite arrasador. Y gimió cuando esa calidez húmeda y dulce, que sabía como la canela, estalló a través de sus sentidos. Y se mezcló con el sabor del miedo. ¿Miedo de qué?

Sakura comenzó a devolverle el beso lentamente, rindiéndose y dejándose caer contra él suavemente. Pronto, soltó un suave gemido y siguió el ritmo de Sasuke, buscándolo con la lengua cuando él se retiraba. Clavó las manos en sus hombros y se aferró a él, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para que sus bocas se acoplaran perfectamente. Manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos, el desertor se hundió más en ella. El sabor del miedo disminuyó. Ella se estremeció... pero ahora, esa reacción nada tenía que ver con el temor. La ninja médico contuvo el aliento... luego se rindió.

Separándose, la kunoichi clavó los ojos en ese hombre; era demasiado contradictorio. ¿Ternura y compasión en un hombre que le había arrancado la verdad a la fuerza, que la embriagaba con sólo acariciarle la cara? Quería ser inmune a él, a su aura de poder, a su toque. Pero no era así. Sasuke la recorrió con la mirada, tranquilizándola al mismo tiempo que despertaba sus tórridos recuerdos.

Él se acercó más, tomó un mechón del pelo de Sakura entre los dedos y frunció el ceño. Volvió hacia ella esos ojos de ébano. El aire entre ellos era tan espeso que Sakura apenas podía respirar. El calor que irradiaba de él la hacía arder hasta los huesos. Su olor la golpeaba con la fuerza de un huracán: cítricos, madera, ámbar, y misterio puro.

—No vuelvas a hacer nada estúpido, ni sola ni acompañada. —hizo hincapié con omnipotencia— Eres mía, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura se tragó el nudo de miedo que le obstruía la garganta. Ahora él se comunicaba con ella. Directamente. Le transmitía su posesividad, la furia que sentía ante la idea de que hubiera otro hombre en su vida.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que te da miedo —manifestó él, como si pudiera olerla en su sentir.

«Yo misma» Quiso decirle, pero antes de que pudiera expresar cualquier cosa, sus labios habían vuelto a juntarse. Fue que, dejándose llevar por estos, se vieron nuevamente dentro del inmueble, a oscuras. Sólo la luz de la luna llena que ingresaba traviesamente a través de las ventanas les ofrecía luminosidad. Pero eso era por fuera. Por dentro, Sakura se sentía avanzar en medio de sombras hacia el ninja del incierto destino.

El cerezo florecería bajo el alero de una luna roja.

El aire comenzó a escasear entre besos, así como las ropas se sintieron sobrar. La vestimenta fue cediendo poco a poco, quedando ambos amantes en prendas menores. Tuvieron que impactar sus cuerpos contra unos cuantos muebles para darse cuenta de que su historia continuaría un piso más arriba.

De repente, Sasuke se inclinó, la levantó por las caderas y apretó el cuerpo de Sakura entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

—Rodéame con tus piernas —murmuró áspero en su oreja.

Ella vaciló. ¿Realmente iba a tener el coraje de avanzar a oscuras hacia sus caminos entrelazados? Se contestó que no había nada que decidir ni lamentar. Jamás le dieron la opción de enamorarse o no de Sasuke; por tanto, tampoco tenía la facultar para elegir desatarse de él.

—Hazlo —la voz de Sasuke era afilada como el acero.

Sin más vacilación, Sakura levantó las dos piernas y le rodeó las caderas, sintiendo su vigor al tacto. Parecía irreal.

En esa posición, el errante encontró el camino hacia la habitación de la kunoichi y los encerró a ambos dentro de ella apenas ingresaron. Sakura quedó apoyada contra la puerta y Sasuke frente a ella. Por unos instantes, la mujer separó su boca de la de él para respirar. Algo le oprimía la garganta; si continuaba, perdería algo más que el control; se perdería a sí misma, pero si no lo hacía, moriría. ¿Era así como se sentía la pasión de un Uchiha? ¿Cómo un fuego negro ardiendo hasta la eternidad?

Lo que siguió la ayudaría a descubrirlo en carne propia.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, colocando una mano contra la puerta, al lado de la cabeza de la mujer. Sakura no conseguía mirarlo, se negaba a hacerlo. Como para captar su atención, Sasuke rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella, consiguiendo que crueles chispas de deseo la recorrieran de arriba abajo. En realidad, ese simple contacto fue suficiente para que ardiera como el sol del mediodía.

—Mírame. —Él se apartó para darle un poco de respiro.

Había algo en el interior de Sakura que quería ceder. Esa voz rauca con ese deje melancólico y esa mandato explícito tiraban de ella. Pensar en rendirse hizo que su estómago se retorciera expectante y que el deseo le latiera en su centro. Ese hombre era una enorme contradicción. Un vigilante agresivo. El hombre que había intentado matarla era el mismo que hacía un extraordinario esfuerzo para mantenerla cerca.

Eso la confundía. Él la confundía. De todos los hombres que podía amar, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?

—Hay algo en la manera en que… me tocas —ella intentó no verlo, pero Sasuke la obligó tomándola del mentón para ubicar sus rostros en la misma línea. Frente contra frente. Se mantuvo firme, arrogante, e incluso sentenciador.

—Sakura, voy a hacer más que tocarte. Mucho más. —advirtió— Si seguimos adelante, no habrá vuelta atrás. Una vez mía, no dejarás de serlo. ¿Lo comprendes?

Oh, Kami sama. Sus palabras la hacían arder tanto como la implacable demanda que veía en sus ojos que acrecentaban sus miedos. Podría hacerlo; podría apoderarse de ella por completo hasta no reconocerse. Y pensarlo la hizo estremecerse.

—Yo… quiero que así sea.

La boca de Sasuke cubrió la de ella en un beso arrollador. No, él hizo algo más que besarla. Él la devoró, la consumió, la poseyó. Sakura se abrió para él, aceptando la estocada hambrienta de su lengua que sabía a especias y que la llenaba de una necesidad abrasadora, mientras se lanzaba a una devastadora danza de seducción. Sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Su pasión era a la vez picante y dulce como la miel y tan dura como el acero. Era única. Embriagadora. Sakura gimió en su boca, y él devoró el sonido con ansia. Ella quería negarse, convencerlo de que su poder no la atraía. Pero sólo empezaría una pelea que acabaría en el mismo lugar que los observaba en la habitación: la cama.

Sasuke bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y las asió con fuerza, atrayéndola directamente contra la erección contenida en sus bóxers. La acomodó justo en el lugar adecuado, y ella sintió que su ansiedad crecía. Tanto que le dolía. La apretó de nuevo contra sí, obligando a Sakura a levantar la pierna para rodearle la cintura, abriendo su cuerpo para él en una súplica silenciosa.

Él continuó devorándole la boca, dándole pequeños mordiscos en los labios, enroscando su lengua con la de él. Sasuke no dejó sin atender ninguna parte de la boca de Sakura, y la saboreó a conciencia. Con desesperación, ella restregó los pechos a través del sostén contra el muro caliente y duro del pecho de Sasuke, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y profundizando más el beso.

Cuando apartó sus labios de los de ella, Sakura se agarró a él en señal de protesta. Él le apartó los brazos y los apoyó contra la puerta con una mirada de advertencia. Se sostuvieron las miradas, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke brillaban de necesidad, instándola a aceptar todo lo que le iba a hacer a continuación. Sakura tenía el cuerpo demasiado húmedo y la mente en exceso obnubilada por el deseo como para negarse. La respiración entrecortada de Sasuke era la única indicación de que no estaba tan controlado como parecía.

Presionándola contra la puerta, Sasuke se apretó de nuevo contra ella, rozándole su hombría otra vez contra su entrepierna. Pero ahora, retiró lo que cubría el busto de la Haruno para añadir una nueva sensación a la mezcla: su boca en los pezones de Sakura.

Sakura se arqueó contra Sasuke, no sólo ansiosa por ofrecerle más, sino por el dolor que sentía de que tal vez esa noche se hiciera más corta. Él comenzó una hábil succión, un lametazo provocador.

—Oh… —protestó ella suavemente—. Sasuke-kun.

—Silencio —le advirtió, oprimiendo las palmas sutilmente contra sus pechos—. Hasta que te corras no quiero volver a oír mi nombre en tus labios.

Cuando ella gimió como respuesta, él la recompensó con una ardiente succión de las cimas de sus pechos; primero una y luego la otra. Y viceversa. Una y otra vez. Primero con la lengua caliente, luego con sutiles mordidas que la hicieron jadear y arañarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, pudo sentir realmente que sus pezones se llenaban de sangre, que se hinchaban. Con un último lametazo, Sasuke volvió a usar las manos. Corró los pulgares y los dedos sobre esos montes con la dureza necesaria para hacerla contener el aliento. Luego los retorció, haciendo que Sakura gritara, mientras la humedad anegaba sus muslos como un torrente. No recordaba haber estado tan sensible en su vida. Sentía que se le acababan las fuerzas para permanecer de pié. Rozó su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke con insistencia. Él entendió el mensaje.

—¿Piensas que estás lista para recibirme? —le preguntó saleroso mientras le rozaba el cuello con su cálido aliento.

—Sí —respondió ella entrecortadamente.

—Aún no. —y en un solo movimiento, el Uchiha deslizó el último retazo que cubría a Sakura por sus piernas, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante él.

Sasuke deslizo los dedos por el valle entre sus pechos, los arrastró por su vientre, su monte de Venus, luego los sumergió en su húmedo calor. Acarició el clítoris y ella gimió contra su boca.

Apoyándose contra la puerta, Sakura abrió las piernas. Sasuke arrastró los dedos entre los hinchados y húmedos pliegues femeninos, jugueteando con la punta del clítoris, y expandiendo la humedad con los dedos. La respiración de Sakura se aceleró junto con los latidos de su corazón. Asombroso. Sasuke sabía exactamente dónde tocar, cuándo y por cuánto tiempo para llevarla hasta el precipicio, pero sin dejar que cayera.

Muy pronto, ella sintió que el rubor se extendía por toda su piel. Era una masa gimiente y temblorosa, suplicando por que él la llenara, por que aliviara esa monstruosa necesidad que había creado en ella. Sakura le recorrió el pecho con manos ávidas, acariciando las increíbles líneas de los pectorales, el abdomen musculoso. Era asombroso. Tenía músculos duros, pero a la vez tersos, por todos lados.

La llevaba casi al límite de la excitación con esos habilidosos dedos, y con algún pellizco ocasional en sus pechos. Los besos largos y febriles la hacían gemir, arquearse e implorar en silencio. Jugó con ella, llevándola más y más alto hasta que Sakura se sintió mareada, delirante, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que él acabara con ese tormento.

Desesperada, bajó la mano por el estómago de Sasuke y agarró la protuberancia de su miembro a través de su ropa interior. Era enorme. Se sentía duro aún con la ropa entremedio. Le daría lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. ¿Por qué no lo hacía ya?

Con un siseo, Sasuke le agarró la muñeca y la ubicó contra la puerta, cerca de la cabeza de Sakura.

—No he terminado contigo. —le amenazó el azabache.

Qué cosas le provocaba ese hombre. Ella jamás había tenido pensamientos similares respecto a ningún hombre en su vida. Pero ahora, no podía imaginarse sin esa frenética bruma envolviéndola. Necesitaba a Sasuke ya, haciéndose uno con ella por fin.

Como recompensa a no replicar su orden, él deslizó dos dedos sobre su clítoris y lo frotó suavemente, dibujando unos tortuosos círculos en torno al duro nudo. Sakura había imaginado que, sin lugar a dudas, su deseo no podía aumentar mucho más. Se había equivocado, pensó con un gemido.

Ahora, cada aliento de Sakura era un jadeo. El aire entraba y salía rápidamente de sus pulmones. Los latidos de su corazón lo ahogaban todo excepto la necesidad de sentirle profundamente en su interior. Necesitaba sentir a Sasuke más cerca. Por ello, no vaciló ni jugueteó. Bajó la última vestimenta del joven y le deslizó los odiados bóxers por las caderas. Esta vez, el moreno se dejó; la urgencia había terminado por vencerlo. Su miembro brotó libre hacia las manos que lo esperaban.

Ella lo frotó. Su técnica era apurada e inexperta, estaba segura, pero la urgía la necesidad de tocarle, de sentir al hombre que pronto estaría dentro de ella. Cerró los puños en torno a él, uno sobre otro, y le acarició la gruesa y gloriosa longitud. Los gruñidos alargados de placer que obtuvo de Sasuke se quedarían para siempre en su memoria.

Unos momentos después, él la recostó sobre la cama que los esperaba. No tardó en ofrecerle a la Haruno la sensación de su pene indagando en su entrada, cálido y preparado. Conteniendo el aliento, ella se agarró a sus hombros, ansiosamente inquieta, aguardando.

Sasuke la penetró con la punta, y aunque dura, ella la sintió como un trozo de cielo, como un elixir mágico que aliviara el dolor que la carcomía viva de adentro hacia fuera.

—Dilo —exigió él con una voz ronca. Le estaba costando trabajo retener el impulso de deshacerla de una vez— Dime qué quieres.

Sakura ni se planteó vacilar.

—A ti, ¡ahora!

Entonces, Sasuke empujó las caderas de Sakura hacia adelante mientras él empujaba hacia atrás. Los tiernos tejidos internos que llevaban toda su vida sin ser penetrados protestaron al principio, incapaces de acomodar su grosor. Ella gritó.

—Shhh… calma —se salió de ella—. Ábrete para mí, Sakura.

Sakura se esforzó en relajar sus músculos, algo difícil cuando se trataba de su primera vez, sin contar que estaba agonizando lentamente por el deseo. Sasuke siguió empujando lentamente, con su carne atravesándola como si estuviera hecha de agua, despertando una a una sus terminaciones nerviosas y provocándole estremecimientos de delirio. Sakura sintió que estallaría y le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que él estuvo enterrado por completo en ella. Oh, por todos los kages, necesitaba más.

Jamás había imaginado que un hombre pudiese llegar tan profundamente. Lo podía sentir casi en la garganta. La anchura de la erección la hizo estirarse hasta que su carne ardió. Pero no era suficiente. Ese indicio de dolor fue como echar leña al fuego. Su sangre corrió rauda por sus venas, y rompió a sudar. El dolor la hizo ser consciente de estar viva, del intenso placer que aún estaba por llegar.

—Necesito más, onegai, Sasuke-kun —rogó ella— Me gusta… me gusta mucho.

Sin previo aviso, él se retiró casi en su totalidad, luego volvió a penetrarla con más suavidad que antes. El dolor se desvaneció, pero los sensibles pliegues del sexo de Sakura se habían estirado más que nunca. Ella hubiera jurado que podía sentir cada centímetro, cada vena de su pene rozarle la carne tan repentinamente sensible de su interior.

Al sentirla aflojarse, Sasuke aumentó el ritmo paulatinamente hasta volverlo frenético. Le proporcionó un placer atormentador con cada estocada, cada roce del glande en su interior la hacía jadear y arder de necesidad, haciendo que se olvidara de todo menos de las sensaciones que le provocaba, de la necesidad que tenía de él.

—Maldición, Sakura —le murmuró Sasuke al oído mientras empujaba en ella una vez más—. Qué estrecha estás.

Ella intentó contenerse, resistirse al placer que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura. Pero con esas palabras y el siguiente envite de su dura erección, el orgasmo la barrió como un furioso huracán... rápido, fuerte, distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó ella, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

La mujer supo entonces que su primera suposición había sido correcta: jamás volvería a ser la misma. Con el aullido de Sakura resonando en sus oídos, Sasuke se sumergió en su sedoso paraíso una vez más y perdió el control del orgasmo que retenía por un hilo.

La explosión se originó en un punto de su vientre, y el placer se extendió por su falo. Salió sin control de su cuerpo, llevando la dicha a todas partes. Se sintió un poco mareado. Le temblaban los dedos. Los latidos remanentes del clímax de Sakura lo envolvieron, ordeñando cada gota de su esencia, dejándolo sumido en una pesada satisfacción.

Luchando por recobrar el aliento, Sasuke abrió los ojos para ver la cara ruborizada de Sakura, sus labios hinchados, sus hombros relajados. Buscando combatir la soledad de sus cuerpos nuevamente desunidos, él la llevó a su pecho.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, durmieron en paz.

Sakura fue la primera en despertar. Verlo a él bajo su cuerpo fue un gran alivio. Había ocurrido.

En ese instante recordó todas las cosas que le había hecho en el dormitorio con Sasuke, y sintió un apremiante tirón entre las piernas. Lo recordó todo: la manera en que la había tocado, sus besos, las caricias, la forma en que la hizo suya. Su misterioso aroma y sus ásperas palabras la habían intrigado. Incluso después de dormir unas horas, nada había cambiado. La curiosidad y el deseo le roían las entrañas al contemplar su semblante. Y seguiría así hasta que los días de su vida se hubieran consumido.

De toda su generación, fueron la última pareja en formarse. Y así y todo, los primeros en casarse. Sasuke cumplió con sus advertencias; una vez suya, no dejaría de serlo. En la aldea no pudieron asimilar la repentina noticia del matrimonio. Naruto mismo puso un grito en el cielo de la sorpresa. La que más divirtió a Sakura, para variar, fue Ino, que cuando se enteró resumió toda su opinión en un «al fin».

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura volvió a sonreír de orgullo.

No tenía caso seguir luchando contra ello: Sasuke la confundía. La desquiciaba. Eso mismo la había llevado a permitir que él la empalara contra una puerta y la condujera vertiginosamente a su destino de años en tan solo una noche.

Había deseado rendirse a él, obedecer al murmullo áspero y excitante de su voz en el oído; era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan natural que no había podido resistirse.

Se había subyugado a cada una de sus palabras como si él hubiera derramado pura pasión onírica sobre su piel hasta filtrarse en su sangre. En esos instantes, Sasuke consiguió que todo aquello fuera asombroso. Y perfectamente natural. Tan correcto que le había dolido. La sensación de conexión con Sasuke la había privado del sentido común, y la había hecho pegarse a él como si fuera un salvavidas en un huracán.

Después, Sasuke retomó su camino expiatorio, pero no la arrancó de su mundo de ensueño. Ambos sabían que una lágrima, por muy pura que fuera su fuente, no podía borrar ningún pecado. Pero ella estaba tranquila, incluso con su primer bebé palpitándole en el vientre, porque sin importar por cuánto tiempo ni cuánta distancia los separase, ya habían entendido que en una vida no adquirirían el poder suficiente para borrarse de la faz de la tierra.

Las palabras que él a su oído susurró aquella noche la consolarían en su ausencia:

_«Te amaré por siempre»_


End file.
